Guilty Pleasure
by thecheesiestcheese
Summary: The Bellas are out of the house for the weekend, so Beca gets the the whole place to herself. Having a surprise 'guest' is just an extra bonus.


**Hey everybody!**

 **It's been a long time since I've posted a story on here and I'm very sorry for that! Unfortunately, life happens and I get wayyyy off track. I know I promised years ago that I'd get back into writing more chapters for 'It Comes Full Circle', and I'm sorry for that as well! Recently I have had inspiration to write again, so I figured I'd give it a try. I might be a little rusty so bare with me! I've been on a Pitch Perfect/Bechloe crave for a while now, so here's a one-shot! Feel free to leave reviews! I've missed you all so much! So this one is from me to you!**

 **Also, before i go, feel free to follow me at tumblr thecheesiestcheese**

 **Enjoy!**

Something wasn't right.

There was laughter. Which, don't be fooled, laughter in the Bellas' household is a common occurrence, greatly due to their shenanigans. But the catch though, was that the Bellas just got back from their weekend shopping trip.

While the Bellas are typically home on Sundays, Amy claiming it as their 'day-of-rest-from-vertical-running', the gang decided to take a much needed break. So they all packed an overnight bag and were out the door Saturday morning.

The only Bella left behind was Beca, who wasn't able to get out of her shift at the radio station. And anybody who knew her, knows that she's not much for laughter.

So hearing the laugh coming from behind a closed door belonging to a certain brunette down the hall, surprised the Bellas somewhat.

Once the initial shock wore off, the girls all split up.

Most of them heading to their respective rooms to unpack and change into comfy clothes after their weekend of fun. They all eventually make their way down to the living room, where they decide to order pizza and watch a movie.

Feeling exhausted, but curious in not seeing a certain brunette downstairs yet, Amy decides to check in on Beca. More like eavesdrop and find potential blackmail for the future, which she might or might not use to get out of another day of cardio during Bellas practice. She'd deny it anyways, saying she was wanting to see the short brunette because she was deprived of her 'best friend time' while they were gone.

After running into Chloe in the kitchen, who asked for her pizza preference, Amy continues her way up the stairs to a closed door at the end of the hall.

Getting closer, she could start to make out words and even more giggling. Stopping at the door, Fat Amy leans in, ear pressed against the wood, only to retract her ear as if it was burnt.

Eyes slightly widening, the blonde's face turns to a smug look.

"Awww yeahhh. Shawshank is finally getting it on...granted I thought it would've been with Red by now.'

After thinking it over, on whether she should leave Beca and her 'guest' alone or tell her they ordered pizza, she starts to lean in again only to be stopped by a shout.

"Yes. Yes! That's the spot! Keep going!"

Deciding that she'd leave them alone, Amy heads back down to join the rest of the Bellas and let them in on what's going on upstairs. Making her way across the room, Stacie notices the pleased look on Amy's face.

"What's got you all smug?" the leggy brunette asked, setting down a 'Covergirl' magazine.

"Oh, you know, just checking on Shawshank and letting her know that pizza was on the way," Amy replied smirking.

"There's something you're not telling us. You look like the cat who caught the canary," Stacie says, looking more interested then she did a few minutes ago.

After that comment, all of the girls stopped what they were doing and focused in on what else Amy had to say.

"Let's just say that our shortie has made a new friend while we were gone, if you know what I mean," Amy says winking, while making specific hand gestures.

All the girls let out laughs only to be interrupted.

"What?! Why would she keep this from me, I mean us?!" Chloe shouts, her face showing different emotions, changing from hurt to slight irritation.

"Woah, Red! Maybe Beca just met them while we were gone and just needed some action," Cynthia Rose explains, only to shrink back into the couch, holding up her hands in surrender after the redhead sent a look that could kill.

"O-okay. Let's calm down. Chloe, maybe you should sit down and when Beca comes down, she'll introduce us," Stacie says, gently pulling the girl's arm to have her sit beside her.

Sighing, Chloe nods her head. " You're right, I'm overreacting. I'm just so used to Beca confiding in me, no matter what it is."

Looking over at Cynthia Rose, Chloe continues, "And you're probably right, she might've just met them while we were gone. No bi-." Before Chloe could continue, the doorbell rings announcing that the pizza has arrived.

Once the girls all settle back down with their pizza, Stacie is about to hit play, when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The sound of shoes hitting the hardwood floor is replaced by a voice belonging to none other than Beca.

Listening closely, the Bellas try and act normal, as if they didn't know anything had happened. However, when the second voice was introduced to them, the room was dead quiet, except for Jessica choking on a piece of pizza.

As Beca and her 'guest' rounds the corner to the room full of Bellas, she's faced with many wide-eyed stares and slacked jaws.

Beca's smile is immediately replaced with a small frown.

"Er, what's wrong? I know you guys have missed Aubrey, but you don't need to look shocked that she's here. She's here multiple times a month, like always," Beca says, while glancing between the girls and finally deciding to lock onto Chloe's eyes, only to be met with a little look of hurt, quickly replaced by anger.

"Aca-scuse me?! What the hell is going on?!" Chloe exclaims, her hands raised up in the air, her face slowly turning red.

Confused by the way Chloe and the Bellas are acting, Beca glances over to Aubrey only to be met with the same confusion.

"Uh...Chloe, what do you mean, 'what is going on'?" Beca asks, starting to wring her hands becoming nervous.

'Oh god. They know. They all know.' She thinks to herself, preparing herself.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Chloe softly responds, letting her anger slowly leave her, seeing Beca become a nervous wreck.

Aubrey sighs, breaking the silence.

"We might as well tell them. They already seem to know something is up."

The former captain of the Bellas looks over at Beca, reaching over squeezing Beca's shoulder with her hand.

Nodding her head, Beca looks at the gang.

* * *

Earlier that day:

Beca was bored out of her mind.

Granted she had mixes she could probably be working on, but she just wasn't in the mood. Which sucks because she finally has the whole house to herself until later that evening when the girls came back from the shopping trip.

Deciding she needed to get up and at least maybe eat some breakfast, she heads downstairs to the kitchen, only to be stopped in her tracks due to the doorbell ringing.

Furrowing her brow, Beca makes her way to the front door, opening it, to immediately being hugged and only being able to see blonde hair. After being released, the small brunette steps back.  
"Aubrey, what are you doing here?" Beca asks, while moving out of the way to let the tall blonde in.

"Hi Beca, I'm doing great. How about you?" Aubrey responds smirking.

Beca rolls her eyes and heads for the kitchen. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. You still haven't answered my question."

Aubrey follows her from behind. "Well, I figured I should stop by and see if you were still alive, since you didn't answer my texts," the blonde countered, pointedly looking at the brunette.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to plug my phone in last night, so it was dead this morning," Beca says while trying to reach for a bowl and some Reese's Puffs out of the cabinet.

"Well, next time make sure you plug it in before you go to bed. God knows if there was an emergency," Aubrey replied, while watching the brunette struggle to reach the higher shelf.

"Would you just be quiet and help a girl out," Beca huffs, standing on her tippy toes, still getting nowhere.

Aubrey rolls her eyes and walks over to Beca, easily reaching up for the cereal and handing it to the girl.

Thanking Aubrey for her help, Beca heads to the kitchen bar, Aubrey sitting down next to her. Clearing her throat after a few bites, Beca looks at Aubrey.

"Sooo, why are you here?"

"Well, I figured since the girls went on their shopping trip and won't be coming back until later this afternoon, we could maybe cave into our guilty pleasure," the blonde suggested.

Making eye contact with Aubrey, Beca smirks, "I'm totally down for it, if you are."

Aubrey smiles and gets out of her chair. "I'll go get ready. Just meet me up in your room after your done." The blonde quickly leaves the kitchen for the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Beca finishes her cereal, cleans her bowl out, and heads up to her room, her walk seeming to pick up pace as she gets closer to the door.

Walking into her room, Beca immediately makes eye contact.

Her dark blue eyes meet green.

"Are you ready?" Aubrey asks smirking.

Beca's smile turns into her own smirk.

"You know it."

"Beca couldn't stop moaning.

"That quickly changed.

"Yes. Yes! That's the spot! Keep going!" Beca shouts.

Aubrey's face shows pure pleasure.

"I'm almost ther-" the blonde's exclamation turns into a moan.

"Noooo! No! No! Why?! We were almost there!" Beca cried angrily, throwing the black controller into the air. Thankfully able to catch it before hitting the floor.

"Well, I guess there's always next time." Aubrey supplies getting up from her place on the bed.

Sighing, Beca agrees, "I suppose you're right. Would you want to grab a drink? I also think the girls are back, I'm pretty sure I heard Chloe just a little bit ago."

"Sure. I'd like to get down there before they find out that we're both secretly gamer nerds," the blonde responds already heading for the door.

"Yeah, they'd never let us live that down," Beca laughs shutting the door behind them.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Until next time!**


End file.
